El cambio
by Mery-Black
Summary: El profesor de pociones es muy duro con sus alumnos, especialmente con Harry Potter. ¿Cambiará algún día?


EL CAMBIO  
  
Sirius Black desapareció por la puerta del servicio de chicos. Severus apoyó sus manos en el lavabo y miró el reflejo de su cara en el espejo. ¿Qué sería ahora de él?  
  
Apenas quedaba una semana para que se acabara Hogwarts. Ya no tenía a donde ir. Su casa estaba destruida y sus padres, muertos. "Asesinados" pensó con odio. Por Lord Voldemort, el amo al que servían. ¿Cómo podría él ahora presentarse ante el Señor Tenebroso y servirle como si nada hubiera pasado?  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara. ¡Y el estúpido de Black se reía de él! Si él supiera todo lo que estaba sufriendo... Pero nadie lo sabía. El frío y duro Severus Snape nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ante los demás.  
  
Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y salió de los lavabos. Se dirigió al aula de Encantamientos, que era su siguiente clase. Pero, ¿qué importaban las clases ahora? ¿Acaso tendría un futuro con la Marca Tenebrosa ardiendo ya en su brazo y sus padres muertos?  
  
Justo al llegar a la puerta de la clase, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los terrenos. Por su cabeza pasaban sentimientos entremezclados. Sentía tristeza por la pérdida de sus padres, sentía rabia por no haber podido hacer nada, pero por encima de todo ello, un odio se elevaba en su interior.  
  
Llegó a su lugar favorito, su lugar personal, el lugar donde se sentaba a pensar. Justo a la entrada del bosque prohibido, el tronco de un árbol gigante yacía tumbado en el suelo. Severus lo rodeó y se metió por un agujero que tenía en el otro lado. Allí tenía un cómodo asiento de madera, resguardado de todo y de todos.  
  
Se sentó dentro, de manera que podía ver el cielo por encima de él, las ramas de los árboles y las criaturas mágicas que por allí pasaran. Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, se sintió rodeado de paz.   
  
Una mano se agitó sobre su cabeza, y él abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Se había quedado dormido en su rincón del Bosque. Al darse cuenta se sobresaltó, e intentó ver a quien pertenecía la mano. Unas gafas y unos dulces ojos azules le confirmaron sus peores sospechas.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se encontraba ante él.  
  
-Buenos días, Severus –dijo amablemente. El muchacho hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.- Un bonito día para dormir en el bosque.  
  
El Slytherin hizo ademán de avanzar hacia el Castillo, pero la mano de Dumbledore lo sujetó por la túnica.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas? –preguntó el director, sonriendo.  
  
-Al Castillo. –respondió Severus como si nada.  
  
-No... no. Ahora quiero que te vuelvas a sentar ahí y que no te impacientes.   
  
Snape obedeció a regañadientes. Seguro que ahora aún encima, le culpaba de ser mortífago. No sabía como, pero Dumbledore siempre se enteraba de todo.  
  
-Bien... ¿por dónde empezamos...? Bueno, sé que lo estás pasando mal por la muerte de tus padres, Severus. Aunque intentes ocultarlo, yo lo sé. El dolor es propio de los seres humanos, me alegra que sientas eso, porque ese dolor puede ser tu salvación. ¿Acaso piensas volver ahora ante Voldemort y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?  
  
-Pero... usted... ¿cómo sabe...? ¡No puede ser! No se meta en mi vida. –acabó por decir el muchacho, viendo que al director no se le escapaba una.  
  
-No importa la manera en que me haya enterado. Lo que importa es que lo sé, y que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. –Snape arqueó las cejas, asombrado.- Sí, te ofrezco mi ayuda. Quiero que sepas que puedes acudir a mí siempre que quieras. ¿Por qué no abandonas esa estúpida lealtad hacia Voldemort? –Severus se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su "señor".  
  
-Yo... mis padres... –el Slytherin no sabía qué decir o hacer. El dolor, la tristeza, la rabia y, ahora, el asombro, no le dejaban articular palabra.  
  
-Ahora no tienes adonde ir –continuó el profesor. No tenía un tono duro, como Severus había esperado, sino cordial.- Yo te ofrezco un sitio. El profesor Wilson no seguirá dando clase el año que viene y me gustaría que tú ocupases el puesto de profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Pero, el profesor Wilson enseña Defensa... –consiguió decir Snape, en medio de su sorpresa.  
  
-Oh, sí –rió Dumbledore- Pero yo no te dejaría dar Defensa ni loco. Eso sacaría lo peor de ti, y eso es precisamente lo que yo no quiero que salga. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Tendrás casa, Hogwarts. Tendrás un trabajo y protección.  
  
En ese momento fue cuando Snape se sintió inmensamente agradecido hacia Dumbledore. Se lo daba todo, a cambio de nada. Pero él quería darle algo. Quería sentirse en paz consigo mismo, y eso no lo conseguiría hasta que obtuviera venganza.  
  
-Está bien –dijo finalmente- Con una condición. Seré un infiltrado entre los mortífagos.  
  
Esta vez fue Dumbledore el que se asombró.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sé que no tuve unos buenos padres, pero aún así, me gustaría hacer algo para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Sería insoportable quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió orgulloso.  
  
-Sabía que no me defraudarías. Sabía que tenías buen corazón. Gracias.  
  
-No, gracias a usted –repuso Snape, inmensamente agradecido- Acaba de salvarme la vida, en todos los sentidos. No se puede imaginar cuánto se lo agradezco.  
  
Severus se levantó y el director le puso una mano en el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo. Así, avanzaron hacia el Castillo.  
  
Habían pasado tantos años desde aquello... Severus estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, mirando por la ventana más cercana a él. Los alumnos llegarían de un momento a otro. Ese era el último año de Potter en Hogwarts. Aunque al principio lo había juzgado por el parecido físico que tenía con su padre, su opinión había cambiado totalmente.  
  
Es más, se identificaba con él. Había perdido a sus seres más queridos, había crecido sin padres, y había sido maltratado por sus tíos. La única diferencia era que Potter había sido más listo que él, y no se había hecho mortífago. Y estaba el añadido de la profecía. Potter habría de matar al Señor Tenebroso, o morir en el intento. Había crecido más rápido que ningún otro de sus compañeros, y a la fuerza.  
  
Ese año sería diferente. Potter necesitaba el apoyo de todos, y Severus no iba a ser menos. Quería resarcirle por todos los años de amargura que le había provocado, por los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.  
  
Esa noche, cuando se iba a su dormitorio, un muchacho de pelo negro azabache, con lentes y ojos verde esmeralda se cruzó en su camino. Sin variar la expresión de su cara, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Severus se dijo que era ahora o nunca.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry. –dijo, dejando al muchacho atónito en medio del pasillo.   
  
Con una sonrisa que se mantuvo hasta que se quedó dormido, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. 


End file.
